My One and Only Wish
by MarieJulienne6
Summary: Shimon and Mayura had liked each other for the longest time, and Seigen knew that. Watch as on the night of a festival, something memorable will happen.


**AN: Hi guys, Marie-chan here! I just wanted to say that none of the characters and photo in the cover belong to me, just the storyline. All characters belong to Sukeno~sama, if anyone knows the artist who made the picture in the cover, please tell me who! With that said, please enjoy**

"Ahh! Mayura! You look so kawaii in that kimono!" Yukari told her daughter who was dressed in a white purple flower-patterned kimono. Seigen, who was watching the two sneered. Although she looked good, perverts are now going stare at her.

"Hey Dad, how do you think I look?" Mayura asked her father as she lifted her hands to show him. Seigen looked at her with a surprised, but still had his emotionless expression.

"You look…."

"What honey? How does Mayura look like? Cute? Sexy? Attractive? If you freaking say one of these things I know you want her to have a boyfriend" Yukari smirked while Mayura looked at her mother, flustered. "Mom!"

Seigen sighed. "She looks beautiful, but she's not getting a boyfriend. We better hurry up~, everyone has showed up in the festival~."

"Dad…" Mayura sweatdropped while bending while Yukari sighed and walked to her husband and grabbed him by the collar. She whispered something to him which made Seigen look at her in horror.

"Uh… Are you guys done there? I wanna go see Rokuro and Adashino-san" The true reason why Mayura wanted to go was to see her 18 year old 'sensei'.

Yukari smiled. "Let's go!"

Shimon watched as his little sister and big brother go around the festival playing games. He sighed and looked around, trying to find a certain blonde with yellow green highlights.

Then he saw her, looking beautiful as ever. It seems like she didn't notice him yet, but he was fine with that. All he wanted to do was watch her, watch her as she gracefully walks around in her beautiful kimono.

Shimon then felt a hand on his shoulders and thought it was Seigen. "What's this? Are you feeling something for Otomi~san?"

Shimon jumped at the presence of the older woman. "Subaru-sama! I-I wasn't looking at her!"

She hummed. "Really? It seemed like you watched her with googly eyes right now." Before Shimon could say something, Subaru gave him a box which contained something he didn't know.

"It's Arima-san's orders, give the box to Mayura without telling her that it was from Arima-san, instead tell her it was you. Good luck!" Subaru smirked as she left the confused Shimon alone. Now he was more confused than ever.

"Shimon-san!" A voice he knew all too well rang in his ears, it was just like a melody to him. _Wait, why am I acting like this? Especially to Mayura?_

"M-Mayura" He turned to her, she was alone so her parents had probably gone somewhere together.

"Hey, my parents kinda ditched me and I can't find Rokuro and Adashino-san anywhere, so… you wanna go with me?" Shimon shrugged.

"Chiiko and Keiji both ditched me as well, so sure I guess." As Mayura leaped for joy, Shimon couldn't help but smile, he loved seeing her happy. Both walked around, played games and soon, found a wishing tree, one like the tree in Tanabata two years ago.

Mayura got two pieces of paper and markers, and gave one to Shimon. "Let's both make a wish!"

As Mayura wrote her wish, Shimon couldn't think of one. He couldn't just wish for Chiiko's safety, that's too common in the Ikaruga Clan.

"Are you done, Shimon?" Mayura asked as she hanged hers in the tree. Shimon shook his head and looked at his wish. As he wrote, Mayura was there watching him.

He then stood up and hanged the paper in the tree. Mayura smiled and dragged him to a bridge to watch the fireworks display that was going to happen. Shimon thought it was the perfect place to give her the box, but what will he say? The truth or the lie?

"Shimon" Mayura broke him out of his daydream. Shimon looked at her to see her flustered.

"I-I wanted to tell you something." He encouraged her to go on.

"I-I…." By this time, Mayura was squinting her eyes. Shimon stopped her and brought out the box.

"Mayura" Mayura looked at him to see him flustered. "I wanted to give this to you, for always making me show other emotions other than hate." She looked down to see a blue box.

She slowly picked it up from his hand and opened it, she gasped. There layed her mother's favorite necklace that her father gave. Mayura slowly wiped the tears that formed, Shimon panicked.

"Wh-what's wrong Mayura?! Do you not like it? I can take it back if you wa-"

"You idiot, I love you!" As Mayura confessed her love, fireworks started cracking in the sky. Shimon's eyes widened as he stood there, not saying anything. Mayura took it as a rejection and just bowed her head.

"I-It's okay if you don't feel the same, I'll just go" Shimon immediately grabbed her hand. So it was love, he was in love.

"I never told you how I felt." Mayura's eyes widened. He was right, he never said what he felt. "And I feel the same way."

Right after he said that, Arima, Yukari and Sayo screamed. Rokuro was smirking while Benio smiled, the rest were either crying or smiling.

"Nii Nii-sama had a girlfriend! And it's Mayu!" Sayo cheered.

As the two get teased on, Seigen couldn't help but see their wishes.

 _"I hope that Shimon will find happiness"_ Seigen turned the card around to see more. _"and that I will be able to be the one who makes him happy."_

 _"I wish for Mayura to be with someone, and that someone would be me ."_ Seigen couldn't help but remember what Yukari said.

"She has to find happiness from another, no matter how many times you won't allow them to be together, they will always be one like the components of a star. The day will come when you have to hand her over, so please, trust Shimon-san in this relationship. I hate to see her sad, but I hate to see her lonely even more. " As Seigen looked at the two, he couldn't help but look up at the Twin Stars illuminating in the sky.

"I guess Shimon really is the perfect match. You better not mess this up, not so idiotic pupil" Seigen flipped his own card that he hanged.

 _''For Mayura to be happy, and find the one she truly wants to be with_ "

"Son-in-law."

 **AN: Yeah... I think Seigen was a bit OOC and Shimon as well. That's just what I think, but you know what love does. It makes you crazy! How did you think it went? Personally, I think this is fine, just needs a bit more improvement. I am rusty at writing right now, haven't written for a long time.** **Well, that's all the time I have right now, Ja ne!**


End file.
